Re:organized Days
by Kirkysaurus
Summary: Xemnas feels a disturbance in the World That Never Was, in the form of a new Nobody. Elsewhere in the many worlds, several other Nobodies are beginning to pop up, and that's never a good thing. But Xemnas thinks these newcomers could be useful in his plans, and help in taking out the Organization's biggest enemy... Rated T for safety. Features a cast of OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, the author, do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ , or anything associated with Disney and/or Square Enix. I do not own anything referenced from a third-party source that is used for entertainment purposes in this fanfiction, or other media involved in this writing. ****All OC's belong to the individuals listed at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 _Re:organized Days_

[ I - Re:birth - I ]

* * *

The shuffle of leather brushing against the smooth surface of tiled flooring seemed to echo throughout the otherwise silent and empty hallway. The familiar face of the Superior was bland, monotone as he came to the dead end, a gloved hand raising to tap against the flat, gray surface. Xemnas stood completely still as the wall slowly rumbled to life, creaking gently as it sunk into itself, then slid slowly to one side, revealing a stairwell downward. Lights began to click on, one by one, following the path down and illuminating the bleak space for Number I to begin his trudge down into this secret area of The Castle.

Halfway of his descent of the staircase, the wall began to shift back slowly into place. A second, cloaked figure slipped silently in before the door shut. The organization's Number II crept silently down after Xemnas, Xigbar keeping himself secured in the shadows, out of sight.

 _ **Outside of The Locked Sanctuary**_

Xemnas eventually made his destination, coming to a stop outside of a vibrantly white door. There were hollowed out designs etched into the otherwise smooth surface, though they would mostly go unnoticed to otherwise eagle-eyed visitors. If any were even to make it this far.

The Superior's lips moved, an inaudible sound escaping. Slowly, these hollows and carved patterns began lighting a crisp, deep cerulean color, patterns revealing chains and various writings, none in any currently spoken languages. Only a few moments passed before the blues were replaced with pitch black, and a straight line dented through the middle of the door, both halves beginning to slowly swing open.

"Hello again, old friend."

Xemnas' voice was still just as collected, his amber gaze locating the dusty suit of armor on the opposite wall, leaning against it and the floor. A discarded Keyblade lay across it's lap, no visible change in either object from the last decade, save for dust still collecting overtime. He seemed to regard the empty suit with high status, only taking a few steps into the room as he spoke to the inanimate object, retelling his latest additions to his plans. Not too far behind, Xigbar sat and listened, both eyes closed as he hung upside down from the ceiling, as he usually did when following Xemnas. He'd gotten used to a position in the shadows with how often he'd eavesdropped on these one-sided conversations, fairly confident The Superior would not see him. And if he did, he never told.

"... so you see," Xemnas continued, his own eyes blinking shut for a moment, "what we have planned now, which-" a rumbling sound stopped the silver-haired man, though nothing outside. It was the sound of a shift both he and Xigbar felt in the world in-between. A foreign presence. Xemnas' lips shut into a thin line, before he was turning away from the suit of armor and Keyblade, walking briskly back out of the door and up the stairs. Xigbar stood and left the room, as well, summoning a Corridor of Darkness from where he was on the ceiling and exiting as such, just as the white door began to close.

A very faint glint of light reflected from the dusty Keyblade, a small glimmer running from where the barrel met the handle, up toward the blade's teeth.

* * *

 _ **The Dark City**_

' _SCREEAAAAUUGGGHHH!'_

The almost pained sound of the Shadow Heartless falling echoed alongside the sound of running footsteps, and several other Heartless appearing. Another of the little bugs was struck down by a boy, using a Keyblade of all things to slay the Heartless. The claw-like teeth of his weapon cut through two more of the small enemies, before a handful more emerged from the city.

"Why are there so many here?" He cut through another two Heartless easily enough, a hand coming up to push dark hair out of his face.

' _SSSSKKKK!'_

The boy narrowly avoided one coming up from behind, hitting it with the circular handle of his weapon. He let out a low sound, almost tiredly, before taking a jump back and readying his stance once more.

"I'm getting a little bit annoyed with this, now," he started to himself, amber eyes narrowing as he raised his left hand from the handle of his Keyblade. With it held firmly in his right, the now free hand waved over the circular shape, the twelve Roman symbols lighting up a bright, though faded shade of purple.

"Let's kick it up a notch. _Vos postulo ut retardo_ ," His voice was low, the entire Keyblade glowing faintly as he charged forward into the growing swarm of Heartless. His right arm extended, the Keyblade flying from his hand and spinning through the Shadows almost in slow-motion. Everything seemed to be slowing down, as well; the flickering lights nearby seemed to steady, the bugs sluggishly moved around the Keyblade, and the weapon itself continued to spiral around, like hands on a clock's face. In the next few moments, the twelve numbers on the handle of his blade lit up a more vibrant hue of purple, the entire weapon expelling a sort of magical wave of the same color. The gothic design of a clock's face shined through as the boy grabbed his blade once again, cutting through the Heartless at almost double-speed, while the surrounding enemies were slugging through time at twice their normal motion.

The teen made quick work of twenty-three Shadow Heartless in what was only a few short seconds to Xemnas, watching from one of the castle balconies far off in the distance.

"They really should pay me for this," he mused, laying the shaft of the Keyblade against his shoulder. The light from the magic he'd used subsiding, and no further Heartless showing up for the moment, he began to trek deeper into the Dark City. After only a few short minutes, the Castle began to appear in his line of sight, a hooded figure walking out and prompting him to tighten his grip on his Keyblade.

"Oi!" He called out, the figure going still as the boy lowered his weapon, getting ready to rush forward if needed be. But the large, cloaked individual looked to be more human in shape, beneath his cloak and hood. So he kept talking, for now. "You look human enough; mind explaining this place to me?"

They both stood silent for a few minutes, the mysterious figure staying by the large castle, while the mysterious boy stood and pushed his hair back out of his face once again. The hooded figure began walking forward, now, making his way closer to the boy, who readied his Keyblade once again. A gloved hand came up, though, as an offering of peace, before the man spoke.

"... Please, follow me."

* * *

 _ **The Castle Entrance**_

Walking through gates and heading through a maze of grays, whites, and a few shades of black, both the boy and hooded figure stopped at an imposing archway. Xemnas stood here, waiting for them both, his amber eyes locked on the mysterious boy's Keyblade.

"Thank you, Lexaeus," the Superior spoke after a few moments, to which the hooded figure nodded. "You may go."

Lexaeus nodded again, before heading up to the large archway and making his way into the shadows of wherever that door lead. Xigbar appeared shortly after, a gloved finger scratching the side of his head where his eyepatch touched the skin.

"This thing is irritating me lately."

"What is this place?" The boy started, fist tightening at the handle of his Keyblade. Xemnas didn't answer his question, merely raising a hand and pointing a finger at the boy, responding with his own. "What do you call yourself, boy. And what do you call that weapon."

He blinked a few times at the Superior's words, squinting to where it almost looked as if he'd shut his eyes. "I answer to Kage, and this is a Keyblade..." he took an apprehensive step back, before pointing the weapon towards Xemnas, now. "Answer my question, now; What is this place?"

Xemnas' lips twitched into a devious grin, a low chuckle rumbling in the back of his throat. He turned slightly towards Xigbar, muttering something to the one-eyed man, who nodded before falling backward into the shadows once again. Turning towards Kage, Xemnas continued to smile eerily, though he seemed more focused on the boy's Keyblade then he did on the one wielding the weapon, before eventually speaking once again.

"You'll be of great use to us, _Kegax_."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Eek!"

Huddled together atop one of many chairs around an uneven, rectangular table, the Mad Hatter and March Hare were found surrounded by Shadow Heartless. The Hatter had gotten a broom from somewhere, and was trying to swat the bugs away. The little Heartless continued to swarm undeterred, slithering over chairs and tables, knocking things over and shattering a few plates and teacups. Both the Hatter and Hare hurried to climb higher onto the red armchair near one head of the table, the Hatter losing his grip on the broomstick and watching it fall into the grass with a horrified expression and matching gasp.

"Oh someone help us, please!"

Moments later, as if on queue, a random disc of some sort came flying out of nowhere. The saw-like object cut through three Heartless, before swinging back around and flying into a nearby tree. The others stopped moving, looking at the tree, the Hatter and Hare included. Both blinked, before turning back toward the Heartless, then to the tree. The saw returned, with a partner, and both cut through another three Heartless each. Flying back toward the tree, two hands stuck out from the bush of leaves, catching the weapons and pulling them up, before a figure tumbled out and landed in the grass.

"I thought this place was run by the Queen of Hearts, not Queen of Heartless," the boy spoke, blowing the purple-hued hair from his face. He stood back up and twisted to throw the weapons back out at the Shadow Heartless, taking out another four of them. Cheering to himself, he took off running, the long tail of hair tied loosely behind him hitting himself in the face when he spun around to fling the discs back out into the swarm of bugs, before tumbling over his own bare feet and landing back in the grass.

"Why does that happen," he muttered, getting ready to throw another attack until there was a sudden rumbling sound, a rain of translucent, violet darts taking out the remaining Heartless.

"Huh. I always knew it would rain death," he tilted his head back to look up at the sky, before catching the sight of a larger, hooded figure walking off into the distance. He blinked a few times at the sight, before noticing the man's strange-looking weapons, and getting back to his feet. The boy took one last glance to the now passed-out tea party inhabitants, before shrugging and hopping off to follow this mysterious person. Or monster. He couldn't exactly tell from how far away he was.

He didn't question when the figure summoned an ominous black portal, or hesitate in following him through it.

* * *

 _ **Later, The Castle Interior**_

"So now you know, don't ever mess with The Flurry of Dancing Flames," Axel was laughing, both hands on a shoulder each of Roxas and Xion. The older of the trio was retelling the teens about his latest prank on Marluxia, still snickering as he remembered. Both Roxas and Xion just nodded along awkwardly, neither seeming to find it all that funny as Axel lead them into the kitchen.

"I still don't-" Roxas started, before cutting off abruptly when Axel summoned one of his chakrams. The lanky redhead was aiming at a smaller figure seated at the kitchen island, wearing a similar uniform to the other three. From behind Roxas thought she looked a little like Xion; small frame, slightly-flared sleeves, short black hair, though it was streaked with purple and in a sort of bob-like style.

He thought it looked a little strange and unique, but he wouldn't question it once he and this stranger officially met. She probably wouldn't like being called 'strange' in any way.

"Who are you?" Axel started, Roxas focusing back on his friend whereas Xion merely stood silently and watched back and forth between him and the other girl. Her head tilted upward, glancing over her shoulder slightly and immediately scowled at Axel, brown-eyed gaze seeming downright wicked. Roxas and Xion took notice of black tattoos beneath her eyes, which seemed to add to her annoyed look at their friend.

"Back off, hedgehog-head. I'm not in the mood," she bit out, turning back away from Axel and moving to throw her hood up. Her attention returned to a book seated on the counter top in front of her, tuning Axel out as he puffed up at the girl's words. The spiky-haired Number VIII stepped away from Roxas and Xion swiftly, bopping a blunt end of his chakram against the counter, jolting the book up and off, the leather tome landing face-down on the floor.

Both Numbers XIII and XIV's eyes widened when Axel was smacked across the face with the end of a bow the girl summoned from a cloud of smoke and what appeared to be black and violet-colored vines. The same foliage seemed to decorate the weapon, as well.

Axel sputtered, summoning the second chakram in a wave of flames, getting ready to throw them in retaliation, but being cut off by an arrow nicking his left arm. The redhead hissed, glaring at the girl who knocked another arrow to her bow, the only thing visible beneath her hood was her scowling lips.

"Why you little-" he began spinning both of his chakrams, flames catching one blade of each before igniting the entire perimeter. The mysterious girl just silently aimed, though her lips seemed to twitch slightly into a smirk, the arrow against her bow glowing a dark blue before she fired it. The arrowhead sliced at the back of one of Axel's gloved hands, water slicing at his sleeve and outing the flames of the chakram on that side. Axel blinked a few times, still sputtering to himself, before matching the girl's scowl. He let out a grunt, before lunging forward, the teenager doing the same, while Roxas and Xion quickly summoned their Kingdom Keys to try and intervene.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So here it is, ANOTHER re-write of _Organized Days_.  
**

 **I'm absolutely 300% sorry for how long this took, and how long it's taken to update or publish anything else. I haven't had access to my docs in like, forever, because my uncle's laptop-which I have to use to write-sucks eggs. BUT, late last month I was able to download the web browser Firefox, and I can access my docs, deviantart, and everything else Internet Explorer wouldn't let me!**

* * *

 **Kegax belongs to user _HawkRider._  
**

 **Xylarsk belongs to _myself._**

 **Haxisal belongs to user _Haxisal-XIII._**

* * *

 **So with that, expect new chapters, new stories, and new re-writes coming at a, hopefully, reasonable posting schedule!**

 **Happy 2016! _  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, the author, do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ , or anything associated with Disney and/or Square Enix. I do not own anything referenced from a third-party source that is used for entertainment purposes in this fanfiction, or other media involved in this writing. ****All OC's belong to the individuals listed at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

[ II - Rainy Days - II ]

* * *

"Kegax."

Kage sat silently in the Gray Area, playing with the zipper of his new coat as Lexaeus stepped into the room. The large, soft-spoken man stared at the teen, blinking a few times before clearing his throat and speaking up slightly;

 _"Kegax."_

Kage continued to mind his own business, staying relatively silent. The sound of a Dark Corridor opening earned his attention, head tilting upward and watching as the portal opened at the other end in the room. Vexen was struggling in through it, dragging another boy who looked to be maybe somewhere near Kage's age, neither looking none too happy.

"Stay still you wretched heathen child," the blond scientist hissed, the silver-haired boy retaliating by summoning a Keyblade, which earned a brow raise from Kage. The strange weapon looked to be made in appearance of a castle broken into three parts, mostly held together with purple-colored steel. The jagged teeth of the blade-Kage assumed modeled more so after a castle's towers-were being dug into the ground in an attempt to slow Vexen as the squirming teen continued to try and pry himself free. Kage briefly got a view of the anger in his gold-colored eyes before Vexen was dragging the teenager into another Dark Corridor, Kage's gaze falling back to now notice Lexaeus standing silently in the corner.

"Oh, hey. It's you."

"I've called you a few times, Kegax," the older man began, Kage's brows knitting together before he blinked and nodded with realization.

"Right, the 'boss' gave me a new name. Forgot. Sorry," he chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward. "What's up?"

"The Superior wishes to see you, as well the boy Vexen had just dragged in. Most likely already there," Lexaeus nodded, before turning to walk out of the Gray Area. Kegax silently rose from his seat and followed behind, the pair walking through the castle instead of using a portal. They passed by the kitchen, Kegax noticing Axel leaning limp against a wall, the area a mess and the redhead looking worse for wear. Not long after, they found Vexen once again, the man yelling at Xigbar in a haggard tone, the one-eyed man not paying attention at the blond cursing about a lavender-haired 'devil creature' running amuck in his lab while he was away.

"We're here," the raven-haired boy glanced up at Number V, turning back to one side and noticing a plain white door. He nodded, Lexaeus knocking, before pushing the door open when he received a muffled 'thud' as response. The pair walked in and immediately noticed the boy from earlier, silver hair mussed up as he lunged toward The Superior with his Keyblade, each of his messy, rough strikes blocked by Number I's blades.

"We've gotten two more of the Keyblade wielders, Lexaeus," Xemnas mused softly, glancing over slightly, still blocking each of the boy's attacks. "Kegax," he turned to the dark-haired boy as he said his name, "and this newcomer, we'll call Xanthos," Xemnas' lips twitched into a smirk as the teenager shouted out, jumping into a strike from above. The teeth of Xanthos' Keyblade clashed with Xemnas' blades once again, before the older male let out a grunt, expression hardening.

"Enough of this, now," he let out, shoving the boy back with their blades meeting, before sending his away and giving a quick snap of his fingers. Xanthos was stopped suddenly, suspended in the space he'd been standing, Xemnas turning once again to Lexaeus. "Number XVIII, Xanthos- he's full of rage, still," The Superior started, chuckling lowly. "He and Kegax will be instrumental in helping Roxas and Xion achieve our goals..."

Kegax stood awkwardly, shuffling slightly under Xemnas' gaze. He took a glance toward the other Keyblade-wielding youth, before up to Lexaeus. Number V nodded softly, before turning to glance down slightly toward the boy, then back up to their Superior.

"Soon, Superior."

* * *

 _ **Later... The Dark City, revisited**_

"It's grown late."

Lexaeus' voice was low, though somewhat soft as Kegax looked up from his seat on the roof. He was still thinking over The Superior's words from earlier that day, as well as the other new information he'd learned. Beside him, Number XVII, Haxisal, sat, her hood still up from her earlier scuffle with Axel. She didn't seem all too keen on leaving it down, many of the other members only ever briefly seeing her hood off when she was alone, before they arrive. Just as earlier, she was reading her book silently, only giving brief glances away from the pages to look at Lexaeus, then the dark sky.

"It might storm," she let out softly, voice quieter than the largest of the three Nobodies'. Both Lexaeus and Kegax looked to the sky at her words, nodding at the sight of the dark clouds rolling in, blocking Kingdom Hearts in the distance. Not too long after she'd spoken, a clap of thunder echoed out farther into the city, accompanied by a flash of lightning.

"Did you see that?" Haxisal muttered, the other two looking at her curiously. Another flash of lightning illuminated the area farther back into the Dark City, a humanoid shape visible to all the Nobodies. None of them could tell what exactly it was, but it looked to be getting closer to the castle with each rumble of thunder and strike of lightning.

"The two of you," Lexaeus started suddenly, summoning his preferred axe sword, "get inside. I'll alert The Superior," he finished, a hard expression on his face as he turned and quickly disappeared into a Dark Corridor. Haxisal and Kegax looked between each other, before getting to their feet and making their way in as well, rain beginning to fall in the city.

 _ **The Dark City, Castle Entrance**_

Number V stood silently beneath an underpass, one arm readied with his Skysplitter while the other was extended to shield Kegax and Haxisal. Saix had beaten them outside, already in a standoff with the intruder, blue hair matted to his face with the rain. The mysterious figure, now revealed to be a young woman, was standing just as calmly as Number VII, hands readied with two small, curved grip blades. Her own hair was soaked as well, long, black locks pushed back, gaze flat, though hard as she and Saix merely stood silently. Another shot of lightning illuminated the area further, highlighting the woman's features, and the blue streaks through her hair.

"State your business here," Saix started, his usual monotone a few octaves lower, voice louder. She didn't speak, though her fingers visibly tightened around the sickle blades in each hand.

Wordlessly, both she and Saix lunged forward, his Claymore summoned in one smooth motion to clash with both of the girl's blades. She pulled back and spun around on her heel, Saix swinging his arm around for both weapons to connect once more, before she spun in the other direction and kicked forward, sickles clanging off of Saix's Claymore as they continued this back-and-forth. The strange girl jumped back after another hit, before lunging forward once again, Saix doing the same, though instead of her blades she raised a foot to connect with him. He blocked the attack easily with his own weapon.

But as soon as the flat of her foot connected to the Luna Diviner's weapon, she was gone in a flash of lightning.

"What in the..." Kegax's brows raised, lips parting as he looked around for the stranger. Haxisal seemed impressed, smirking slightly from beneath her hood, Saix visibly edged, waiting, while Lexaeus continued his defensive stance in front of the teenagers. A few moments later, she reappeared on the other side of the area, right hand devoid of a weapon as that arm raised slowly. Saix immediately rushed forward, Claymore extended behind him as he prepared to swing as he continued to run closer. The girl's hair was hanging in front of her face, now, though her smirk was still visible as she lashed her arm in the blue-haired man's direction.

The shadows on the ground seemed to waver out towards Saix and the others in front of the Castle, suddenly jolting from the pavement and forming black spikes.

Number VII's movements came to a sudden halt, wet hair flying back as he swiftly ducked and rolled to the ground, the shadowy cones flying out towards he and the other Nobodies. He raised the Claymore to shield himself from a few other shots, though his arm, leg, and side did get nicked, Lexaeus doing the same shielding motion to himself, Kegax, and Haxisal with his Skysplitter.

"Finally, a challenge!" All four looked up from the barrage at the exclamation, seeing Xanthos rushing out from the gates, summoning his Keyblade in a cloud of black smoke. The silver-haired boy slashed aggressively at the oncoming shadows, one cutting through his right sleeve, another tearing the corner of his organization uniform coat. The intruder continued the rain of spiked artillery, though her other arm extended directly in front of her, fingers spread and palm facing the floor. A strip of the shadows cast across the path between her and the oncoming Xanthos thrust up toward the hand, fingers curling around it immediately as she used it as a whip to slap at the boy's feet. Xanthos laughed, barely kicking away at the whip, though he was struck with another cone. He faltered slightly, the girl using the brief moment to wrap the end of the shadow around Xanthos' ankle and yank him forward, knocking him onto his back.

"I think I've had enough of this excitement for one evening," Vexen's voice came from behind, the blond holding a black umbrella to shield himself from the rain. Xanthos growled from his spot, he and the intruder ignoring Vexen, or merely not hearing his arrival, as the boy threw his Keyblade towards the girl. She gave a sudden whip upward with the hand holding the shadow, a sudden wall of darkness coming up to catch the blade, teeth imbedding into the surface and cracking it. Vexen let out a sigh, reaching a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Number II, please."

"Xylarsk," Xigbar's voice came from behind Vexen, and the purple-haired teen appeared behind him, peeking out from behind the other's back. He nodded softly, making his way out more into the rain to stand where Haxisal, Kegax, and Lexaeus all stood. Both arms extended forward, palms facing towards where the girl and Xanthos were battling. A ball of green-tinted light appeared an inch before both of his gloved palms, before he gave a swift movement of his arms before himself, joining them into a larger sphere. Dropping one arm, he aimed the orb with his left hand toward the fighting, to where it flew out and expanded, before splitting off into two once more.

"What's this now?!" Xanthos called out, the girl letting out a grunt as she moved to block the attack, but being unable. With a flash of light blinding them, both both squinted their eyes back open to find themselves trapped in square prisons of some form of electrical light energy.

"Now will you teach me how to make it rain death?" Xylarsk asked, turning to stare at Xigbar. Xigbar didn't answer, the Nobodies all looking out at the sound of erratic thumping, Xanthos having started banging his fists against the containment.

"I wasn't finished with her!"

"Well I'm finished with all of this," Vexan retaliated, glaring as he stared at both Xanthos and the girl knocking against their prisons. "It's late, my lab is in shambles because of Number XVI, and frankly, I would like to go to bed!"

Xylarsk looked away at the mention of Vexen's lab, Xigbar taking a few steps out to stand a few feet in front of the group, closer to Xanthos and the intruder. "How'd she even get here?"

"She's like us," Xylarsk responded, the other Nobodies looking at him with raised brows, save for Xanthos who was still hitting at the prism, and Haxisal and Xigbar who were examining the mysterious girl from where they stood. Saix made a reappearance, slowly making his way back toward the group, a hand pushing his hair back as the rain started to calm.

"I think she should join us," Haxisal spoke up, looking at Xigbar from behind her hood, then back toward the girl. "She's got an impressive ability."

"Manipulation of shadows," Saix mumbled, crouching slightly. He seemed to be regaining some energy, staring out towards the barriers holding in the two teenagers. He nodded after a moment, letting out a low sigh, the rain stopping entirely, now. He gave a glance up towards Kingdom Hearts, shutting his eyes for a moment before rising to his feet and making his way toward the girl. She glared from behind the wall of magic separating them, Saix returning the hard look as he tugged on the loose fabric falling from his organization coat. A fair chunk of it had been shredded from the girl's attack, pale skin showing from beneath when he turned to nod at Xylarsk as a way of telling the boy to drop the barrier. He nodded and did just that, Saix's yellow eyes focusing back on the dark-haired girl.

"I guess it's settled, then. Welcome to The Organization."

* * *

 **Xanthos belongs to user _BigBangYingYang62._  
**

 **Zoxey belongs to user _Haxisal-XIII._  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, the author, do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ , or anything associated with Disney and/or Square Enix. I do not own anything referenced from a third-party source that is used for entertainment purposes in this fanfiction, or other media involved in this writing. All OC's belong to the individuals listed at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

[ III - Welcome to The Organization - III ]

* * *

" _Welcome to The Organization."_

Saix's words had continued to echo through the girl-Zoxey's-head from last night up until this morning. She'd been 'inducted' that evening into this strange group, given the uniform of these other _Nobodies_ , and heard briefly here and there of the overall goal of these people, and how she would be a great help to it. Maybe they'd be able to help further along any of her own plans, seeing as now she had the ability and the means to travel between worlds willingly...

"Ugh," Zoxey let out a frustrated sound, sighing to herself as she continued to travel through the gray and white halls of this strange 'castle'. After a few dead ends, left turns, and stepping over a sleeping Moogle wearing a mini version of the organization coat, she ended up in a large space, finding other members situated throughout this room. The deep-purple color of her eyes shined slightly at the view of the dark sky out past the windows on the opposite wall, before noticing Saix, her gaze narrowing.

"..." Saix stared right back, unmoving from his position. The two still seemed to want to fight to the death from the twelve hours prior that they'd met and duked it out in The Dark City.

Zoxey turned away after a while, noticing a few others-who she remembered as Axel and Demyx losing a card game to a bearded blond she didn't remember, the larger man from last night, Lexaeus, sitting beside one of the other teens, she thinks they call Kegax? Then eventually, her gaze landed on Haxisal, noticing the empty seat beside the other girl, Zoxey moving closer toward her.

"Do you mind?" Haxisal looked up at the other girl's words, peeking from underneath her hood at Zoxey pointing to the empty space. "No, go ahead," she responded, shifting more to the other side of the gray couch to offer more room. Zoxey nodded as thanks, taking up the seat as Haxisal returned to her book, most of her face hidden underneath her hood. Zoxey absentmindedly tucked a piece of her dark hair behind an ear, fingers brushing along the rim of her own hood.

She and the other Nobodies-save for Lexaeus, Saix, and a blonde woman she remembered as Larxene-all jumped at the sound of an explosion coming from somewhere else within the Castle.

" _NUMBER II!"_

The one-eyed man came slinking into the Gray Area after the call, whistling to himself. Over one shoulder the purple-haired boy-who Zoxey had remembered trapped her in a strange box last night-was hanging limply, looking up through his hair at her intently. Xigbar set the teenager down into the empty seat beside Kegax, who was looking strangely at the pair, much like everyone else, before the larger man slipped back out of the room. A few muffled shouts were heard, the most understandable words being curses and something involving a 'wretched child'.

"Okay..." Zoxey let out softly, she and the others slowly returning to what they had been doing before the explosion. Kegax glanced curiously to Xylarsk, who was now staring absently out of the windows, before turning to look up at Lexaeus, who gave him a reassuring pat to the shoulder. Both of them turned to look at Zoxey, who was now staring at Xylarsk, almost glaring.

"Numbers X, XVII, XVIII, and XIX," Saix began, three of the four mentioned looking up to the source of the monotone, with Xanthos walking in as Saix spoke. "A series of Heartless have all begun to be slain somewhere in Traverse Town. The Superior wishes you go as a small group to investigate. He believes it to be the work of a Keyblade wielder."

"We shall leave shortly," Luxord responded for the group, glancing towards the three new additions. Haxisal looked from Saix to the blond, giving a shrug as she tucked her book into her coat. Zoxey nodded at Luxord's words, before catching a glance of Xanthos smirking, his fingers twitching at his sides. Zoxey rolled her eyes slightly, before leaning more into her seat.

"V," Saix started up again, Lexaeus turning his head toward the blue-haired man. "You will be leading IX, XV, and XVI to Twilight Town to begin training the latter two. There are a total of four treasures set up; retrieve all of them and have your group destroy at least fifteen Heartless to complete your mission."

"Understood," Lexaeus responded softly, glancing sideways at Demyx on another couch, the sitarist feigning sleep. The large man shifted his gaze towards Xylarsk on the other side of Kegax, as well, the long-haired boy still staring out of the windows. Saix glanced between the Nobodies in both groups, before turning to walk a few feet, summoning a Dark Corridor for Luxord's team to depart on their mission to Traverse Town. Number X rose from his seat, shuffling his deck of cards absently before the gray pack was tucked into his coat. Haxisal and Zoxey rose together, the shorter of the two young women checking through her inventory, prepared with a few potions and other small supplies. Xanthos was already halfway through the portal, throwing his hood up and covering his messy hair, summoning his Keyblade moments after.

Luxord, Haxisal, and Zoxey all moved toward the portal, making their way within fairly quickly to catch up with Xanthos. Once the first group had gone, Saix opened another corridor for Lexaeus, who was dragging Demyx's 'sleeping' body through very easily. Kegax turned his head slightly to Xylarsk, who didn't make any move to get up, deciding to just get out of his own seat and start walking.

"We're going to make new friends today," the raven-haired teen stopped and turned back to the purple-haired Nobody, Xylarsk sitting still. He blinked a few times, raising a brow at the other's words, before Xylarsk got out of his seat and pulled his hood on, looking back over to Kegax. They stared at each other for a short while, before the shorter of the two skipped off into the portal, leaving Kegax to watch with confusion.

Shaking his head, he pulled his own hood up and made his way into the Dark Corridor.

* * *

 _ **Traverse Town**_

Luxord and Zoxey both stepped out of the Dark Corridor into Traverse Town, both Nobodies immediately locking their gazes on Haxisal summoning her bow and shooting a quick fire arrow at a nearby Heartless. The shorter girl seemed to be chasing after Xanthos, who was swinging his Keyblade wildly through each bug he passed, Haxisal gritting out something they couldn't hear, though sounded like 'get back here you reckless ass'.

"I suggest we follow as to keep the Keyblade wielder alive," Luxord spoke up, glancing down sideways to Zoxey, who was pulling her hood more over her head. "I have not known you lot long, but I have good reason to believe if she catches him, they'll end up in a fight. And he may be powerful, but he is wild, and she is calculated. Haxisal will destroy him."

"I don't see the issue with that," Zoxey muttered, though she began to walk off in that direction, summoning her weapons. Luxord held onto his deck in waiting, gloved fingers shuffling the cards with ease as he followed the young female. The two Nobodies made their way toward an empty area, one of the blond's brows raising as he scanned the area, while Zoxey watched Haxisal and Xanthos take out the remaining Heartless that had appeared.

"It is far too quiet here, even for mission standards," Luxord mumbled to himself, Zoxey and Haxisal coming to stand together and glare around the area, inspecting as well. Xanthos merely skulked around, looking for anything else he could fight, fingers tightening on the handle of his Keyblade. As if on command, there was a rumble within the district, each of the Nobodies readying their weapons immediately. Several Neoshadow Heartless began to appear, as well as a somewhat massive amount of Shadows, Xanthos rushing forward as Haxisal readied an arrow to her bow.

There was another light rumble, before a shower of flames shot from somewhere in the sky, the fireballs taking out several of the Shadow and Neoshadow Heartless.

"What in the-" Luxord started to himself, before a figure jumped from one of the nearby roofs. It appeared to be a boy, looking almost exactly as Xanthos; same height, similar build, though his gray-colored hair was longer, reaching below his shoulders.

It didn't help the similarities that he was holding a Keyblade in one hand, as well.

"Who the hell-" Zoxey started, before the strange boy was rushing forward into the Heartless, dragging the teeth of his Keyblade across the pavement as he zipped through the bugs. He left a trail of flames, spinning on one heel to slash through one of the Neoshadows, the Heartless letting out a defeated cry as it burned away in the boy's flames. Xanthos didn't seem to pay the other boy any mind, rushing forward into the swarm as more Heartless began to appear, slashing away as he went. Haxisal and Luxord looked between each other, giving slight nods as the younger girl began to fire her bow, while Luxord began using his cards to make containments around the Heartless. Zoxey readied her sickles, turning slowly and scanning the area, before blinking a few times at the sight of the field.

"Where did that strange guy go?"

Her entire body went rigid, spinning on her heel suddenly and swinging her arm around in time to clash one blade against the teeth of the stranger's Keyblade. Zoxey almost growled, swinging the other arm to hook the curve of her grip blade around the guard of the boy's Keyblade, pushing him off quickly and before he had a chance to swing at her again, she disappeared into the nearest shadows.

"You'll have to do better than that to hide from me," the boy spoke, smirking to himself. Zoxey stayed hidden in the shadows on one nearby building, though she suddenly jumped from her hiding space once the boy's Keyblade was sent flying in her direction. The teeth of the blade stuck into the bricks where she'd been standing moments before.

"How the hell-" Zoxey hissed, readying her grip scythes once more. The boy's Keyblade disappeared from where it was in the wall, reappearing in his right hand shortly after. He and Zoxey were at a standoff, a good amount of distance between them, Zoxey calculating her next attack.

"The darkness won't save you," he started back up, still smirking as they both began to move, slowly. "I'll just sniff you out. There aren't enough shadows here for you to hide in."

Zoxey let out a low sound, almost growling as she and this strange boy continued to circle around, focus taken away from the other chaos. Haxisal was running through the Heartless that had appeared, either smacking them with the end of her bow or shooting arrows through several at a time. Xanthos was blissfully unaware of the others, violently slashing through his own set of Shadows and Neoshadows. Luxord was seeming to be having fun toying with a few of the Heartless as well, a few of his cards standing large and sliding around the Shadows, the bugs disappearing in the shadows cast by the cards...

Zoxey's brows rose as she got an idea.

"Luxord!" The blond turned at the girl's shout, Zoxey rushing forward and swinging herself around the silver-haired boy. He turned sharply, swinging his Keyblade in an attempt to strike her, barely missing the edge of her coat. "More cards!"

Number X nodded, shuffling a few cards into a fan-shape quickly, fingers of one hand expertly tucking them back into the perfect place, before giving a quick snap. The deck disappeared, several large cards emerging from the concrete suddenly, the boy's Keyblade slicing through one as Zoxey disappeared into the shadows of another.

"Clever girl," Luxord mused to himself, erecting a handful more of the cards, making a small maze with the boy trapped at the center. He didn't seem deterred at all, merely laughing to himself as he began to cut his way through the maze. Zoxey was elsewhere within it, moving swiftly through the shadows, setting up spiked walls and floors between cards as she went. Haxisal took out another few Heartless and then decided to assist Zoxey and Luxord, turning on her heels to the blond's card maze, knocking an arrow to her bow. She quickly fired one, the arrowhead glowing an eerie purple, almost black, before slicing through a card and striking the ground right by the boy's feet. Several Shadow Heartless began to rise from the shadows cast there, the boy grunting and gritting out a curse through his teeth.

"Sneaky little-" he growled, immediately moving to cut through the growing number of Heartless. Luxord was just jaw-dropped, turning his head to watch Haxisal as she returned to taking out the other Heartless with Xanthos, before turning to find Zoxey. He saw the taller girl rushing out of another shadow, one hand extended behind her to pull a rope of it to her palm, using it as a whip and slashing through two cards to keep going. He was thoroughly impressed by these two young women and their shadowy abilities.

"I will find you!" The strange boy called out, slashing through three more Shadow Heartless. Zoxey appeared from the shadows of the wall behind him, his body going stiff as he felt her presence.

"You don't have to!" Zoxey called back, lunging forward with a cry of attack, one hand behind her pulling shadows as a whip. The boy's eyes narrowed and he let out his own cry, spinning on his heels with his Keyblade swinging around, pushing off of the concrete to lunge toward Zoxey as well.

* * *

 **Caxe belongs to user** _ **Master Caxe.**  
_


End file.
